Earth-96283
| Last = | History = The Earth-assignation of the Spider-Man movie universe which is a combination of the three Spider-Man movies released 2002-2007 as well as the video game and other merchandise tie-ins to each film. ''Spider-Man'' Young New York teenager Peter Parker is a geek. He isn't popular, he likes science, and doesn't have many friends. Nothing seems to be going his way until one fateful trip to Osborn technologies changes everything. When Peter is bitten by a radioactive spider, he gains super strength, a 'spider-sense', the ability to stick to walls, and organic web-spinners. With his newfound powers, he becomes Spider-Man, and through a great tragedy learns an important life lesson: With great power comes great responsibility. ''Spider-Man 2'' Two years have passed since the mild-mannered Peter Parker walked away from his longtime love Mary Jane Watson and decided to take the road to responsibility as Spider-Man. Peter must face new challenges as he struggles to cope with "the gift and the curse" of his powers, while balancing his dual identities as the elusive superhero Spider-Man and life as a college student. The relationships Peter holds most dear are now in danger of unraveling as he clashes with the powerful, multi-tentacled villain Doctor Octopus aka "Doc Ock." Peter's life-long yearning for M.J. becomes even stronger as he fights the impulse to abandon his secret life and declare his love. In the meantime, M.J. has moved on with her life. She has embarked on an acting career and has a new man in her life. Peter's relationship with his best friend Harry Osborn has been overshadowed by Harry's growing vendetta against Spider-Man, whom he holds responsible for his father's death. Peter's life becomes even more complicated when he is pitted against a powerful new nemesis, Dr. Otto Octavius--"Doc Ock." Peter must now learn to accept his fate and harness all his superhero talents in order to stop this diabolical madman in his octagonal tracks. ''Spider-Man 3'' The film introduces viewers to the Sandman, the alien symbiote and second Green Goblin in the form of Harry Osborn. The meteor-born symbiote lands near and attaches itself to Peter during a date with his new love, Mary Jane Watson and proceeds to follow him home without his knowledge. He now must fight against its control over him and the Sandman. However, they are not the only challenges - Harry Osborn now knows Peter's secret and wants revenge against Spider-Man for his father's death. | Residents = | Notes = * Hugh Jackman was supposed to appear as Wolverine in a cameo in Spider-Man. In a interview with Huffington Post, Hugh Jackman stated "In the first 'Spider-Man' -- Kevin Feige reminded me of this -- we really tried to get me to come on and do something, whether it was a gag or just to walk through the shot or something," he revealed. "The problem was, we couldn't find the suit. The suit was stuck in some thing. And so when they were in New York when I was there, we couldn't get it together." }} * While the Peter Parker/Spider-Man of this reality didn't directly appear in Spider-Verse due to copyright/licensing issues with Sony Pictures / Columbia Pictures, there is a thinly veiled reference to him in . During the final battle against the Inheritors, two Spider-Men are talking about there being one Peter Parker that looks like the protagonist of the film Seabiscuit (Tobey Maguire, who portrays Parker in the Spider-Man film series). | Trivia = | Links = * Multiverse *Spider-Man Films Wiki See also *Earth-730911, the universe of the 1977 film and subsequent American TV series *Earth-51778, the universe of the 1978 Japanese tokusatsu Spider-Man TV series *Earth-120703, the universe of the 2012 film series *Earth-TRN688, the universe of the 2018 Venom film and Sony's Universe of Marvel characters *Earth-TRN700, the universe of the 2018 animated Spider-Verse film }} Category:Defunct Realities